This invention relates to tamperproofing and, more specifically, to a connector for attaching a carburetor link or the like to a lever or the like so the link cannot later be readjusted.
As a step toward reducing engine emissions, various tamper proofing requirements for automobile carburetors have been promulgated. The purpose of these regulations is to have various carburetor components made tamper resistant so a vehicle owner or mechanic cannot change factory settings after the vehicle is in private hands. One way carburetor adjustments are made is by using adjustable connector rods or links which are attached to, for example, a lever mounted on the side of the carburetor. Previously, an adjustment made in this manner could be changed by bending the link to a different degree than that set at the factory or by changing the connection of the link and lever. Use of a hardened link effectively prevents later bending of the link to a new angle; however, it has still been possible to alter the connection between link and lever.